fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan-Ball Wiki
&nubspace; Does anybody want to add more stuff to the main page? I have a few general, standard ideas if anybody's interested. I'm not amazing with coding and stuff, but I'm not terrible either... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a news section? 0176Talk Page 00:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm pretty good with coding and things like that. 17:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Featured Image, Featured Article, Featured User (or not), News, Poll, and any of those standard templates on a main page (if they exist). Caagr definitely seems to be experienced with wikicoding, seeing his Sig Shop and all. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) How about using for the news? But then we'll have to reduce the font size. ~ Spam - 14:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? ~ Spam - 15:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :For all of the news messages or just the news heading? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 15:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :For the news... ~ Spam - 13:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Title image The background color of the "Fan Ball Wiki" image is different from the site... BTW, what's the name of the font that it uses? 0176Talk Page 14:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, the images aren't working (at least for me)... 0176Talk Page 15:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not a real font, it is the font from font.gif in the jar file. 17:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, but somebody must have released a font of it... 0176Talk Page 21:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. No, its the exact site color... (or almost) 2. I took a screenshot off of Font Game and organized the letters. ZX (Talk) 01:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 1. I don't want to be annoying, but it's not the exact same... 2. That must have been a pain in the... Spam - 13:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it possible to make it transparent? 07:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) This! (yep, it's transparent) Spam - 14:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, HGD! But the favicon needs to be more related to Dan-Ball... Spam - 21:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I made a favicon idea: (to update the real favicon, upload a new version of the Favicon.ico file.) Spam - 15:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Updated! But it might require some time... 15:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay, it works! Thanks! Spam - 21:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) New color? Is it just on my computer, or did all links and some other things just turn red? 04:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I just checked the news, and it said we had a new theme. 06:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How is this wiki important? Doesn't tell us anything useful Since when does it need to? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 10:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!! So THAT'S where the 80 face and raeg faces came from! My life is fulfilled. I can die right now and still be happy. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) -Unenthusiastic cheering in background- Yaaaaay. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ~ Spam - 13:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Not gonna accept you dying* 13:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll get in trouble by saying this. Personally, I think that the Fan Ball Wiki (too lazy to place the dash, but not lazy enough to type in this sh** (Go figure)) is just a place for the fan artists of the Dan Ball Wiki to hang out. So do you think this website deserves to be a wiki?Limecat123 02:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC)\ Oh, and by the way: I EXPOSE MY ALTERNATE FORM.PJO565 02:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It was simply an idea that the head, ZoshiX, came up with to help clean up the huge amount of fan art on the Dan-Ball wiki. Hell, one wiki is a bunch of fanfiction of a video game. Why not have a wiki for fan art of another? DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess the Fan Ball Wiki can serve as a storage or something.PJO565 10:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) GRAH, MY TOP IS BLOWING UP. I have no, I repeat, no objection against the storage idea, but the more I see of this wiki, the more I think you guys should do something RESOURCEFUL. I mean, COME ON. IT'S A FREAKIN WIKI, NOT SOME *OH, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT HERE* WEBSITE. People will see your wiki, and they will think "Whoa, these guys are unprofessional". This wiki is poorly designed. Do something wiki-ish, and I will like this wiki and continue to admire you guys. But if not, *shakes head ominously* You do not want a child of Athena to be your enemy. I am not bluffing.And by the way, I do not approve of the whole Kuipter thing, because it does not fit with a wiki. The "Everyone's Russian!" template does not bode well with me, for it is racist. And I am a Asian, so I find it offensive. Ban me if you like, for the entire wiki system will notice it and prove Poisonshot was right (I'm a drama queen at times, but I'M DEADLY SERIOUS.) Yours truly, PJO565, Son of Athena, god of knowledge and ideals, keeper of the Olympian Libraries, and head chef of the Underworld. Goodbye. PJO565 03:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :There are like a billion other wikis that do the same exact thing that we do and you decide to bug this wiki. Nice. First off, "Everybody's Russian" is a joke. I'm half Asian, and I'm getting annoyed because the 5% of people who don't know where that is from goes and tells me it's offensive. Second, this is a fan wiki. Third, this is a fan wiki. Fourth, drop the roleplay. I know Percy Jackson is a good series, but I just can't take you seriously with that Athena part. Fifth, this is a fan wiki. I really don't see much reason for you to list problems that we have. You want to say a wiki is completely unofficial? TEEF Wiki. It's a Wiki made by two 7-year-old brothers about their own fake show. I don't want this wiki to be admired, or known at all. I would prefer a private place that is bothered by very little. Any other points you want to discuss? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::...DUDE, the Athena thing was a frickin gimmick. Oh, and by the way, you at least should put a roleplaying sign in the homepage. I was originally your fan, LD, when I was AWC. But your actions have made me your enemy. My emotional state worsens the situation, for I am depressed, forced to stay in depressing China. Now I have hereby faded in the background. I shall never return to you again. I will become just a small dot in the back of your mind. Yet I will haunt this wiki and survey how your progress has continued. Go on. Amuse me. This will be the last time I will ever speak to you ever again. Goodbye forever. PJO565, the lone star drifting through the void... *starts to sob*PJO565 13:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Mmkay. So you decided to be my enemy and wrote a big paragraph about it. .| LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You better not be dissing me by this. It's a friggin fanart wiki. There are TONS of other fanfiction wikis all over the place, so just shut up. If it weren't for this, the DBW would still be clogged up with tons of fanart that didn't belong there. Now if you will, go be a jack*ss somewhere else. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I blocked his ignorant ass for trolling. And yes, I'm able to edit pages again. W00T. Won't be on much today till about 4:00 PM my time, though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::@Limecat123/PJO565: ::For the most part, I can see where you're getting at. However, there is one major thing that bothers me: the definitions. I definitely think that you are confusing a wiki with an encyclopedia: ::IT'S A FREAKIN WIKI, NOT SOME *OH, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT HERE* WEBSITE. ::Wiki: A website that allows collaborative editing of its content and structure by its users. Source ::Encyclopedia: An encyclopedia (also spelled encyclopaedia or encyclopædia) is a type of reference work, a compendium holding a summary of information from either all branches of knowledge or a particular branch of knowledge. Source ::So you see, the Fan-Ball wiki is definitely a wiki, as it fits with the definition. It is not, however, and encyclopedia. Encyclopedias contain official information about a particular subject or subjects. Examples of encyclopedias: Dan-Ball wiki, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake wiki, Deltora Quest wiki, etc. ::People will see your wiki, and they will think "Whoa, these guys are unprofessional". ::Well, I've seen a few new users join who I never saw on the Dan-Ball wiki before. I'm not sure how this wiki is unprofessional... It's pretty organized and most people here use correct grammar (unless they use a translator). ::...I am a Asian, so I find "Everyone's Russian!" template offensive. ::I'm Asian too... well, part Asian... anyway, that template was only meant as a joke, so I'm sorry if you were offended, as this was not meant to intentionally insult you. If the community agrees with you and a vote is held, then that template might have to be taken out, as much as I like it. :/ ::Yet I will haunt this wiki and survey how your progress has continued. ::Erm, that sentence makes you sound like a troll... it's a little too ominous. ::Lastly, there is nothing wrong with wikis based entirely on fanart. What the general consensus about fanart on official/"real"/whatever you want to call them wikis is that they are restricted to userpages, blogs, and sometimes on the forum. I can only guess how constricting the average fanartist will find this. So basically, two options: 1.): Fanart is restricted to the places mentioned above, or 2.): Fanart is moved to a new wiki about fandom. For small wikis with a few members, the first option would be the better choice. ::When I first joined there, 90% of the active users on the Dan-Ball wiki had fanart, and not editing, as their first priority. Which was perfectly fine, as the fanart did not creep into the mainspace for the most part. In my very humble opinion, I greatly approved of the fork from the Dan-Ball to Fan-Ball wiki. Just look at Category:Fan Art on the Dan-Ball wiki! 1,500+ images. If the community hasn't moved, just imagine how bloated and disorganized that category would be. (I can only procrastinate for so long, but I'll have to get around to deleting them some day.) And anyway, I'm sure that the people here are more happy freely posting their fanart on the wiki instead of being restricted to userpages. ::As one user on my home wiki said, allowing fanart with no restrictions on an official wiki "would degenerate quickly into an indiscriminate mixture of fact and fantasy," and I wholeheartedly agree with him. Therefore, the best solution would be for a fork/branch from the original wiki. ::TL;DR: Wikis and encyclopedias are different things, wikis based on fanart are perfectly fine, sorry if you do not like fandom wikis. :( :: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::(P.S. You know that you aren't usually allowed to have more than one account, right? Did you forget the password for your original account or something?...) :::Wow, that was the longest response I ever did. I hope nobody died of boredom. :| ::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::WD33, all you're doing is trying to talk logic to a troll. He won't listen. I blocked him for trolling, either way. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki may/must be removed To improve, make FBs back!posted by logologologol. 12:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ^That comment must be removed! FB's is crap. 12:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS REQUEST FROM A HUMAN. THIS CURRENCY, THIS FB MONEY IS INEXCUSABLE THING ON a planet. Seriously, I DID noticed that you were gone for most of the time, and didn't even used it once! If you still care for this trashy fakey currency, then deal with it... EVEN TACM GOT OVER IT! 13:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) We are NEVER bringing FBs back. Our new system is 10X as better. Would you like for me to block you, you ignorant fucktard? You seem to be threatening our wiki. That's GOOD GROUNDS FOR BLOCKING. Yeah, I blocked your ass. For Trolling/Threatening the wiki. Like I said, perfect ground for blocking. Have a nice life. Ingrate.DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Logologologologologologologolol is the only person I know besides TFM who actually wanted the FBs back. And anyway, they aren't going to return, not unless the community wants it too (and I don't see them wanting FBs back for a very long time...). Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) We had an even harder time trying to sort adoptions AND keep the Fan-Boon Bank in check then without it!! Its pointless. The new limit system is far much better then it. The Fan-Boon idea was a concept gone horribly wrong. I'm glad they're gone. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Then I guess I have to do something with the Favicon? 21:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have never seen HGD be more terrifying. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Favicon is okay. Maybe the FB logo could stand for F'an-'''B'all" instead of 'F'an 'B'oons. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 15:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Moo.BoonsBoonsBoons, you are horrible.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured pet and article archives Don't mind me... Featured pet June 2011: Struder July 2011: None. Featured article June 2011: Trix: Adventures of a UFO July 2011: The Playgrounds Waddle D33 Talk '''ಠ_ಠ 22:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) cool ideas bro ~ Spam - 02:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Le Poll Should Ludicrine be a bureaucrat? Yes: 11 No: 0 HELC NO: 2 I wand be burocrat!: 1 Accurate as of the time I typed this. Well, it seems to me that anyone who wanted to vote has voted. If LD still wants to be a bureaucrat, he should contact ZX. (@LD: Just be aware that if you're a bureaucrat, you'll have to deal with the pressures and stress of noobs asking "can you make me any adimn, ", and you'll have to turn them down. So no worries!) Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 15:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation A.K.A. More room for the navigation bars above. If you don't like it or it's too glitchy, you can annoy an admin to get them to turn it off. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC)